xythonian_sith_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Sanguis
Lord Sanguis is a Dark Lord of the Sith and Head of the Tarisian Military Occupation from the Sith Empire. He is notable for his creative use of guerrilla, chemical warfare, and technological tactics during his tour on the decimated world. Appearance Lord Sanguis has ashen grey skin with long strands of black hair exiting his head casing and faded Sith tattoos on his face and head. He has a Durasteel plate casing around his head and jaw, neck, and chest with red and white cosmetic lights that match his plate belt and boots. He has his arms covered by black sleeves that form gloves around his hands. His wrists are covered by Durasteel Sith gauntlets. He has a dark purple Inquisitor lower robe during his time on Kessel and a black cape he earned from his master, Darth Numorias, upon being christened as "Lord". On his exposed torso, he keeps a wire-like mesh for cosmetic purposes as well as due to being shirtless during his time as an apprentice and not wishing to stray far from such an appearance. Personality As a child, Sanguis learned early to harness his hatred and rage and focus it on that which he needed to destroy to impress his Overseers. It wasn't long before he became apprentice to Lord Treneth, a young and impatient Sith Lord who had only been a Lord for a few months before receiving his first apprentice. Sanguis was dutifully loyal to Treneth, even though he knew the young Lord would not live long if his hot temper and disrespect of tradition continued. Despite this, he remained respectful and served his master faithfully, even declining Numorias' offer to have him killed despite the ease of which it could've been carried out. Lord Sanguis holds respect to tradition and history, especially in regards to the Sith, and will try to uphold the most sacred tenets of the Order as best he can when faced with different situations as well as preserve history and lore. Even as a Lord, he pays respect to the Sith Stalkers when in their midst by giving their leader, Darth Discordis, a formal bow. His respect of ancient knowledge is what drew him to become a Sith Inquisitor after Treneth's death. During his time as an Inquisitor, Sanguis found a bitter resentment in his colleague and rival, Helis, after the latter purposefully sabotaged his early chemical research program on Quesh. In retaliation, Sanguis had Helis' two apprentices killed. The two have been bitter enemies ever since. Under the service of Darth Numorias, Sanguis remained faithful and subservient but was more laxxed and able to speak freely thanks to his new master's carefree attitude toward her apprentice. Sanguis was pleased that his new master had the resources to help him fund some of his personal projects and even buy him his own Fury-class Interceptor, whereas before he had to rely on his master for transport or shuttles offworld. As a Lord of the Sith, Sanguis is very studious but is careful not to let his subordinates become unafraid of him, occasionally giving demonstrations of his power. Most of the time, however, he will allow the demonstration of cruelty he gives on his Republic enemies as example enough. He is quite proud of his Terror-Droid models and was exceedingly frustrated when research funding on them was cut by the newly-christened Darth Helis, who still resented his rival for killing his apprentices. History Lightsaber Force Techniques